


Before This Hell

by Cretaceous_Cal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cretaceous_Cal/pseuds/Cretaceous_Cal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be the official series that comes before Beginnings of Revival (another one of my works). This is before the apocalypse and tells of the time of Shane and Callie when she was interning at the sheriff's station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright everyone. I decided to start also working on this. Maybe when I am having writers block for Beginnings of Revival, I can write for this and vice versa.  
> This is just a draft, the other chapters will be longer!

Callie had decided to allow her family to talk with her university in Minnesota to let her do the internship down at the King County Sheriff's Department. She hadn't expected their talks to be successful and she was caught off guard when her teacher for Corrections had stopped her and let her know that the board approved. This meant she was going to live in scalding hot weather for the next few months. Her bags were packed two weeks before she was done with classes, and the moment she got out of her last final she ran to her car and began her journey out of state. There were several wrong turns and many tears, but after the three day trip she had arrived safely to the apartment she was going to be subleasing from.

 

Since she had arrived to the town at 6am, Callie left the apartment and began walking around the town, soon realizing she had no idea where she was going. "Thank god I decided to go out a day before, huh." She scoffed to herself in disbelief. She found herself near a school about an hour after her arrival and laughed to herself when she saw a sheriff's car pull up to the school. Two men exited the vehicle, one opening the back door for a boy who crawled out and hugged the man before running into the building. She jogged up to the men and waved awkwardly. 

 

"How can we help you?" The man with blue eyes asked with a smile. He put his hands on his hips and looked the girl over. Too old to be at this school, and she obviously wasn't local due to her accent.

 

"I uh, I'm an intern at your place, actually. I was wondering if you two could point me in the direction of it? I don't start until tomorrow but.." Callie trailed off as they stared at her and she uncomfortably shifted. 

 

" _You're_ the intern?" The other man, whose eyes were dark, asked. He raised an eyebrow and looked to his partner. She was way younger than he expected. 

 

"Unless I just drove three days to the wrong state.." Callie had a moment of panic and looked up at the men as they burst into laughter. "I-I take it from your reaction that I'm wrong?" She laughed weakly. 

 

The man with blue eyes nodded and wiped a tear from his eye. "We're sorry, we just didn't expect to see such a young face as our intern. Hop in, we'll take you down." She slowly nodded as she approached the passenger side of the car, the man with brown eyes watching her as he opened the door for her and gave her a small smile when she thanked him. "I'm Rick, this here is my partner, Shane." 

 

"I'm Callie." She nodded and looked out the window. "It's nice to meet you guys." 

 

"You as well." Rick smiled at Shane and soon pulled into the lot of the department. "Now, our offices aren't open yet but we can still show you around." Rick said as he got out of the car. Shane climbed out and opened the door for Callie and quietly followed her and Rick around. 

 

"The office opens at 8, right?" Callie asked, looking over at Rick who nodded. "So, I'll likely be here from 8am until about 4pm or a little later? I can't imagine how much paperwork there will be." 

 

"It all depends how much you are assigned." Rick shrugged as he continued through the building. "Here's our break room. There's a small kitchen in here and a community fridge with a freezer. We're pretty good about not eating food that isn't ours." He winked. 

 

Callie nodded and laughed. "Sounds good." She paused in thought for a few moments and cleared her throat. "I guess I wasn't sure what to expect to be here. I got here at six this morning and wanted something to do. This tour was faster than I expected." It was clear she was uncomfortable as she laughed and pulled at the ends of her hair. 

 

Rick nudged Shane with his elbow. "We could show her the back, huh?" Shane smirked and nodded, putting his hands on his belt as they led her through several doors and brought her to a room with showers, then a room with weapons, radios, and more. 

 

"Holy shit." She smiled as she walked through the rooms. "This is intense. Look at all of this. Are all of these coats assigned to people? And look at these duty belts! Are these extra in case someone breaks theirs, or can't afford one right at hire?" Questions that came to mind spat out of her mouth for fifteen minutes before she tired herself out. 

 

As her senses were overwhelmed and she was admiring the view before her, Rick and Shane had been watching with amusement. Shane watched her with more intense focus than usual, and Rick thought it may have been because she was new. 

 

Though, that reason would prove to be wrong and Rick would see the real reason. 

 

 


	2. Before This Hell- Already?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was mostly boring. I also don't have my charger with me, so I had to leave it at a bit of a hanger! Will continue this tomorrow.

Callie had a great time touring the building and had excused herself not long after so she could go and unpack. Rick was sent out on a call to the school, something about his kid getting hurt, while Shane was taking his fifteen break with coffee and a donut, so Callie waved goodbye to Rick before awkwardly turning to Shane. "Well. It was nice meeting you. I'll be going." She smiled and began to walk out and stopped at the sound of Shane's lazy voice. 

 

"Do you perhaps think you know your way back?" He had a raised eyebrow and continued to blankly stare out the window as he ate. Callie stood, frozen with embarrassment, staring at the man. "Assuming how lost you were, and how silent you are, I take that as a no." He glanced back at her, slowly chewing his food. 

 

It took moments for her to process the situation. She began to sweat and she ran a hand through her blonde hair. "Well.. I can just.." She pointed to the door, not even sure herself of what she was getting at, and began walking backwards. 

 

"If you sit down and tell me your address, I can bring you back." He hadn't taken his eyes off of her, and it took quite a bit in himself to not laugh at her strange behavior. Callie could only nod silently and awkwardly stepped back to the table, sitting down three chairs from him. She reached in her pocket and set her keys on the table while she unfolded a paper with her address on it and slid it towards Shane. "Cat got your tongue?" He asked after taking a drink of his coffee. 

 

"I don't understand how that phrase makes any sense, but no." Callie said quickly and shook her head. "You know, that phrase was only around because people thought that witches had their cats take people tongues. Which is stupid. How can a cat grab a tongue? They don't have thumbs." A bead of sweat rolled down Callie's face and she quickly wiped it away before attempting to cross her legs, hitting her knee on the table. She slapped her hand across her mouth and  stared at the floor as she stood. "You know, maybe I can just.." 

 

Shane stood after her and waved her to follow him. Her flustered behavior made his heart skip a beat and when his back was towards her, he smiled. Perhaps this could be of some entertainment. "You live two blocks down, I can walk you there." He spoke heavily, coating his voice like honey. He glanced behind him to see the blushing girl silently nod. They had spent so much time in the building that as they exited, a few of the officer workers had arrived and settled in. They didn't ask who she was, they only stared. 

 

"Uh, Deputy." Callie hurriedly caught up to him so she walked side by side. "Is this a friendly work environment?" She asked, glancing behind at the building as they walked to the sidewalk. 

 

Shane nodded and looked down at her. "I would say so." She didn't react to his response and he looked forward again, walking slowly with her. "So you're a criminal justice major?" He asked casually. 

 

"Sure am." Callie nodded and looked around at the passing houses. "Hopefully going to be an officer pretty quick after I graduate. Though, I wouldn't mind being in Corrections." 

 

"Sure. We catch the bad guys, you look over them. We do all the hard work." Shane teased, nudging her with his elbow. 

 

Callie's body felt like she'd been electrocuted when he touched her and she breathlessly laughed. "S-sure." Her opinion didn't match with his teasing, but she couldn't get ahold of any proper vocabulary. It was silent for some minutes before she cleared her throat and looked up at Shane hesitantly. "I think, I think it might be this house." She pointed.  _It **is** this house, you fucking idiot._ She mentally kicked herself. 

 

"You've been here before, haven't you?" Shane questioned slowly. Callie shrugged, and then quickly nodded. "Let's have a look here." Shane approached the building with her and double checked the address. "How long has it been vacant?" 

 

"Um. A week?" She guessed, glancing up at the sheriff deputy. 

 

"Let's do a courtesy check." Shane gestured her to open the home. The building was a multi-person home, but was listed as an apartment. "Sometimes people like to break into places and live there when they're not supposed to." He explained.

 

Callie wasn't stupid, and she knew that. She was stupid, she felt, for not understanding why it needed to be done although it was a shared home. Who would break into a shared home? "I live in the basement." She said, leading him into the home and to the door entering her living area.

 

The deputy walked in and slowly looked around, checking each room and light. "Nice place you got here." He smiled after finishing his look-through.

 

"Uh, thanks." Callie laughed awkwardly as she stood from the couch she had been nervously sitting on. "Are.. are break ins common around here?" She wrung her hands together.

 

Shane shook his head negatively. "Nah, we don't get too many of them, especially not this close to the station." Callie slowly nodded, confused as to what he was doing, then. "I will see you tomorrow, intern." Shane nodded and walked himself out.

 

"What. The. Fuck." Callie whispered, sitting back down on the couch and covered her face with her hands. "This place is fucking weird." She peeked through her fingers at her luggage and groaned.

 

She stood and stretched before walking to her belongings and began to unpack. Hours had passed before she finished, and she proceeded to inspect the cupboards and fridge for what food was there. There was some frozen pizzas which she decided to cook and turned on the tv, flipping through the channels.

 

It was already afternoon once she had finished eating and cleaning, and she was absolutely exhausted. She took out some of her textbooks from school and began to read through them before falling asleep on the couch. 

 

Just hours later she woke to the sound of pounding on her door. Groggy, she opened her eyes and listened intently, hearing her door open and listening as two sets of footsteps entered. Panicked, she sat up quickly, her books falling to the floor. 

 

Rick and Shane were standing at the end of the couch, Rick looking surprised. "Deputies?" She looked towards the door and saw two people standing uncomfortably. She then turned her head to the wall. It was already passed midnight. What were they doing still on shift? 

 

"We received a call about a possible break in." Rick said, glancing back at the two people. "These here are the other residents of the home. They thought you broke in." He said apologetically. 

 

Callie rubbed her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, I was going to talk with them but I fell asleep." She groaned and stood, swaying a bit. 

 

"We'll have to get some information, it's policy." Rick took out a small notebook and a pen. 

 

The girl sighed and sat back on the couch and watched Shane as he stood quietly, burning holes through her with his gaze. He wasn't nearly as friendly with her as he was when it was just the two of them. 

 

"Callie?" Rick stepped in front of her view after calling her name for a few moments. "Are you alright?" 

 

"Sure." She nodded. "What do you need from me, deputies?" She smiled. 


End file.
